


i tell myself

by daisyrachel



Series: dctv femslash week 2k17 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dua lipa - Freeform, F/F, New Rules, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: one, don't pick up the phone. (kara's going through a bad breakup, and she thinks lena is the only one who can help her. and maybe a little bit more.)





	i tell myself

**Author's Note:**

> here’s my pre-supergirl fic disclaimer: i heavy don’t fuck with melissa benoist. she’s homophobic, islamaphobic, anti-semitic, and as a whole i dislike her. i’m find with kara but i want to put this before every super girl fic i write to clarify.
> 
> now that that's over, this was written for dctv femslash week day 6, sapphic song! i have decided new rules is a sapphic song because i really want dua lipa to be gay because i'm in love with her. enjoy!

_One, don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only calling cause he’s drunk and alone_

Kara pursed her lips, listening to the phone ring. She reached for it only to be stopped by a pale hand. ‘Don’t,” warned Lena, “he’s drunk.”

 

“How do you know that?” asked Kara. “He could have come to his senses and decided to apologize properly. Maybe he loves me and he wants to get married. You don’t have all the facts, you can’t make an assumption like that.”

 

“Ever the reporter, aren’t we Kara?” Lena smiled at her rather grimly. “Let it go to voicemail.”

 

Kara waited, letting her hand rest under Lena’s. _Lena’s hand was cold_ , she thought, _and very pale. Her fingers were long and spindly, but her hand was so cold. Maybe she needed someone to hold it more often?_

 

A few moments later the phone stopped ringing. “Hi!” she could hear herself say, “You’ve reached the voicemail of Kara Danvers. I guess I’m not here right now so leave a message after the beep and I’ll get back to you!”

 

“Kara,” he said, “I’ve made a treble mistake.” His words were slurred. “Please, miss you. Need you, I’m sorry. Kara, _please_.” She knew he was drunk but she pulled her hand away and went to pick up the phone. Lena, quicker than her, picked up the phone and hung it up.

 

Kara sighed. “Lena, what if he’s in danger? What if because you just did that he dies?”

 

Lena shrugged. “I don’t care,” she said, “he’s an ass, and no one hurts my friends.”

 

Kara looked at her in awe, not for the first time. “Lena,” she said, “thank you so much. I love you, and I love that you’re my friend.”

 

Lena bristled a little at that but then grinned in response. “Hey,” she said, “ _best_ friend.”

_Two, don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again_

It was two in the morning when the pounding on her front door woke Kara up. She shuffled to the door tiredly, closing her hand around the knob when she heard _him_. “Kara are you awake? Please, be awake.”

 

She recoiled almost immediately. “Kara, I love you, please let me in.” She shivered, suddenly cold while listening to him. She pulled out her phone, staring at the background of her and Lena. Calling Lena would help, even just hearing her voicemail message would remind Kara that she could do this she could shut him out.

 

She opened her phone, and dialed in Lena’s number manually, expecting to hear Lena’s crisp accent inform her that she _wasn’t available to talk right now, please leave your message after the beep and I’ll call you back at my earliest convenience_.

 

Instead she was greeted by a yawn and a muffled “Whasup?”

 

“Lena? Did I wake you up?”

 

Lena yawned again from the other side of the phone. “No, no, darling, I was already awake. What’s the matter?”

 

Kara was going to revisit how loud Lena left the ringer on her phone later. “Well, um… he’s outside.”

 

She could hear Lena’s sharp intake of breath from the other side of the phone. “Leave him out there. Don’t say a word to him.”

 

“I know, I know.”

 

“Kara, you absolutely, one hundred percent not let him in. Because if you let him in—“

 

Kara sighed. “I know, I’ll have to kick him out, and kicking him out is so hard that I might just let him stay, right?”

 

“Right. Okay, darling, if you knew all this then why are you calling me?”

 

Kara felt herself blush. “Well, um, hearing your voice made it clearer I think? It helps a lot. I feel bad that I woke you up.”

 

“Don’t be, darling. Why do you think I keep my phone on so loud? Go back to sleep, it’s more worth it than listening to the mess of a human outside your door.”

 

Suddenly giddy, Kara laughed. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, Lena.” She hung up, unable to stop smiling. Lena left her phone on. For _her_.

_Three, don’t be his friend, you know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_

 

“Ugh, he won’t stop texting me.” Lena snatched her phone out of her hand. “Hey!”

 

Lena grinned and began reading, no, _mocking_ , the messages. “Ten last night— Kara, _please_ , I need to talk to you. Three this morning— I’m sorry, can we talk? Five minutes ago— Can we get drinks and talk? Just as friends I swear.” She stuck her tongue out and took another bite of her bagel.

 

Kara took a sip of her orange juice. “I’m not going.”

 

“Because if you did you’d be in his bed by tomorrow morning.”

 

Kara gasped. “Lena!”

 

She smirked. “Am I wrong?”

 

Kara studied Lena’s eyes, trying not to get lost in them. She had, a week ago, maybe realized that support in her breakup wasn’t the only reason she wanted to see Lena so often. It was long overdue, probably. She could tell Lena right here, right now. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

Lena smiled. “Because I’m _such_ a good friend, let’s go have dinner tonight. So you have a tangible reason not to meet him in some no doubt dingy bar.”

 

Kara looked at Lena’s grin, the way her whole face lit up. “That sounds great, Lena.” Not yet, but soon.

_And if you’re under him, then you ain’t getting over him_

 

“So you know the last rule?”

 

Lena raised her eyebrow. “What?”

 

“You know, our rules for a breakup. Rule one, don’t pick up the phone—“

 

“Rule two, don’t let him in, yeah.”

 

Kara took a deep breath and continued. “Rule number three, don’t be his friend. And rule four…”

 

Lena laughed. “If you’re under him, you’re not getting over him?” Kara nodded. “Darling, why are you bringing this up?”

 

“Well, this is probably terrible timing,” she began, “and you’ll probably think it’sjust because of my breakup, and I swear it’s not because of that at all—“

 

“Darling, what are you trying to say?”

 

“Well you know how you’re supposed to get over someone by getting under someone else? Well I was thinking and,” Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, bracing herself for rejection, “maybe… you?”

 

She was startled by the sensation of something on her lips. Her eyes flew open to see Lena right in front of her. Kara immediately relaxed, melting into the kiss. It was a few minutes before Lena broke away from her, taking the time to look her over. “Yeah,” she said, “we can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
